


To Finally Belong

by AlMerriweatherJones



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anders Lives, Avvar Culture and Customs, F/F, F/M, Happy Anders (Dragon Age), Happy Fenris and Anders, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentions of Death, Panic Attacks, Purple Hawke, Red Hawke, Snarky Hawke, Too many things to tag so enjoy the ride, Varrics tales aren't always what they seem, Wartime injury, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlMerriweatherJones/pseuds/AlMerriweatherJones
Summary: After discussing Anders and the hate against him and the way Varric treats him in DA:I this idea for a story came to me. I feel Anders would do so much better amongst the Avvar than in Tevinter, and I wanted to explore this. It's multi chaptered, but am not sure how many as of yet. Yes, it is a Fenris/Anders fic, but does not start out with them together. Anders is on the run, and it goes from there.





	1. Connections are made

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off fairly tame. I am finding as much about Avvar lore as I can, but it's actually pretty vague still.

The wilderness had become a never-ending cluster of vines and brush. At this point he had no idea where he was going. It had been two weeks now since he had left Kirkwall, two weeks since he last slept in a bed, two weeks since he spoke to anyone besides Justice and Dog, two weeks since he had truly smile. Everything had been left behind in such a hurry, everything he cared about, just so he could live.

 

As far as he could tell he was still skirting along South of Nevarra along the rough forest along the base of the mountains. There could still be risk of lighting a nice fire for warmth and cooking, so he had been using the heat from a blue tuned fire in his hand to keep both of them warm and to cook whatever offerings Dog brought back from his hunting trips. All he wanted was warm arms wrapped around him again telling him everything was alright, even though he knew it wasn’t.

 

He had blown up the chantry, it had been his doing, and he would take any and all blame. Although he knew he was no worse then Hawke living as a merc for a year, no worse then Isabella condemning all of Kirkwall to a war with the horned giants, the Qunari, no worse then anyone else who selfishly cost the lives of others to further their own agenda or living, it still ate at him that he had to be on the run like this just to survive, and just to give his loved ones a chance to survive as well.

 

_“Take Dog with you at least. She’ll be able to help with food and protection. She loves you anyways, and is only another telltale sign of who I am.” Hawke had whispered urgently to him while shoving blankets, flint, and other survival equipment in a spare sack for him. “I wish I could go with you, I really do, but we have to separate at least for a little while._

_Hawke had stopped them and leveled me with a stare. “It only has to be for a little while. We just have to give it a chance for everyone to be far away from here. We already have those few sending crystals from the black emporium. When everything is clear, one of us will contact you. Dog will be good for you, talk to her, pet her, she will be yours for now.”_

With a sniff at the tear trailing down his cheek, he looked at his furry companion, who was panting back at him softly. It was nearing nighttime and he needed to lay down at least for a few hours of sleep, with any luck he’d be able to traverse into the Anderfels within a few days and be even further from the chaos here in the state city area. The mabari gave him a slow lick on the face and urged him to lay down. A hand clutched in the alert dogs’ fur, he willed himself to enter the fade, knowing nothing but demons offering every sort of desires awaited.

 

A snapping twig awoke him and soon Dog was growling in the northern direction. His staff instantly in his hand he slowly brought an offensive spell to his fingertips and setting a repulsive ward at their feet. Another crunch and suddenly the glyph were triggered and he saw a large mass flown back with a loud “UGH”.

 

“Show yourself cowards!” He shouted in that direction. Snapping his fingers, a strong shield surrounded himself and Dog to replace the used glyph and he waited with bated breath for some other sign to release the lightning curling around his staff head.

 

“Hold.” A voice echoed to his left. “We mean no harm Lowlander, you have respected this area and we will respect you in same.”

 

He couldn’t see anyone yet, but realized that with the word _Lowlander_ there were Avvar approaching him, and he would not see them until the made it happen.  The leaves started shaking again and a lithe female form stepped out in front of him, weapon sheathed and hands held forward in submission. Her warpaint was extensive covering any exposed skin including the face. He didn’t have many dealings with the Avvar, but knew their respect had to be earned.  

 

She eyed him up and down, “What is your name Lowlander? Why are you in these woods alone, I wasn’t aware those down here let their Augurs move freely.”

 

His voice cracked as he tried to answer, it was relatively unused for so long. “Anders. Anders is my name, and this is my companion, Dog. I mean you no harm and have no meaning to trespass, I am just trying to pass to the Anderfels.” Anders wasn’t sure what came next, but he was tired of fighting and just wanted a break.

 

“Anders? Going to the Anderfels?” She cracked a slight grin, “Seems a bit to easy of a story aye?”

 

A sigh escaped Anders lips, he hadn’t said it out loud yet, but even he could see how stupid that sounded, even if it w _as_ his name now and that _was_ where he was going. He glared back at her and lowered his staff, “Unfortunately that is truly my name, and really was where I was heading. It’s been my name since I was 12 and I had no say in it.”

 

She cocked her head when he told her that last tidbit, even amongst the Avvar, he was sure they had their name days well before teenagerhood. She didn’t need to know why, and he didn’t want to tell her. Anders just wanted to go on with all limbs attached and no threat of death, at least no more than usual.

 

“Grenda, Grenda is my name, and I am here to escort you to our hold.”

 

That made Anders startle. “Escort me? But you said I’ve been respectful? Can’t I just not pass through and be on my way. You’ll not even notice my presence and I’ll be gone before sun up.” He just wanted to flee now, but realized if he did, he most likely would not live.

 

Grenda just stared at him impassively, making it known she also thought so. With another sigh, Anders gave in and relinquished. “Ok, wheres your cuffs? I’ll come quietly.”

 

With a raised eyebrow Grenda walked forward and touched his arm lightly. “There are no cuffs Anders of the Lowlands. You commune with the Gods no? To cuff you would make you no less dangerous then you are now. You have not attempted to set me on fire, so I will show the same respect to you.” She grinned ferally at him all of a sudden. “Besides, I am not alone, although you managed to make Ralf fly, there are several others you will not see unless there is a problem.”

 

As they started to move, Dog whined piteously beside him, no doubt worried about what was next as she didn’t know the area anymore then Anders. Anders reached down and pet his soft fur, “It’s alright girl, we’ll see Hawke and the others again.”

 

“Hawke?” Grenda asked from behind him. “you have a tracker with you as well somewhere?”

 

That actually made Anders chuckle a bit, “He wishes he could track, but no, Hawke is our friend, a human, and is Dog’s master.”

 

“Strong name for a Lowlander, he must be quite a man to have earned a name such as that.” Came Grenda’s voice again.

 

Another chuckle escaped from Anders, he didn’t have the heart to tell her about names. It was better to just let her believe as she did. Would make things better if Hawke had to rescue him anyways.

 

It took quite some time, but soon they were coming up on a high sheer ledge, with no way forward. Grenda pushed a few plants aside and Anders could see twilight gleaming at him from within. Grenda beckoned him forward with a slight tap to the back and they walked the distance of a small tunnel. Once on the other side he couldn’t help but gaze in wonder at the large village surrounding him. Slowly, Grenda walked him to a larger hut on the far end of the enclosed space. She turned to him and announced, “Thane Hidden-Claw is awaiting you in there. Dog may follow. Well met and hope to see you alive tomorrow.”

 

Well, that wasn’t foreboding at all.


	2. To Have Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but needed character development, plus Fenris makes a tiny appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of Wartime injuries, nothing to graphic, but it should be noted. Also a slight mental breakdown, but it's to be expected after everything.

The inside of the hut was impressive. Large furred animal skins covered the dirt from hut wall hut wall, giant braziers burned brightly illuminating the whole inside. Bones decorated along the walls from various animals and runes and feathers hung from them. The Thane himself sat upon a chair made of rock, also covered in copious amounts of animal’s fur, no doubt to give some semblance of comfort. The Thane himself stared at Anders, his eyes bright underneath a giant lion skull that sat upon his head. A loincloth gave the Thane some sense of covering along with his boots that reached his knees. The Thane was quite imposing, although Anders figured that was the point.

 

Anders quietly stood there, waiting for any word to be spoken. There wasn’t much he could do at this point, he was either going to be killed or not, a predicament he’s found himself in one to many times.

 

“Hail Lowlander.” A deep rumble came from the figure in front of Anders. “You’ve been traversing these woods in circles for some time now. We’ve been watching you for a time now. We do not like strangers here, yet you do not seem to be aggressive.”

“I understand you are also an augur. I thought Lowlanders caged theirs up, why are you free?”

“This animal follows you willingly, are you his master?”

“What are your intentions?”

 

The Thane leaned forward while he rattled off questions at Anders. The mage just stood there waiting for a lull, fully ready to cooperate so he could be on his way. He repeated everything he had told Grenda, but added at the end, “I was unaware I was traveling in circles, I am not accustomed to traveling on my own. My normal companions went separate ways for the time being and I was left to my own devices. I mean no harm and just want to continue on to the Anderfels.”

 

There was silence as Anders was once again studied. “What gifts did the Gods give you with you magic Lowlander?”

 

That was not a question Anders was expected to hear. For one it was called a “gift” and that was a first in all of his years alive. Two, it was said with interest, not animosity. Only because of this he felt comfortable talking about it.

 

 “I am a spirit healer Thane. I do not like to harm unless necessary (a large pain of guilt thrummed in his head), I like to heal and help. I just want to be free.”

 

This answer seemed to placate the Thane. He gave a slight smile and pointed towards Anders and lifted his skull. Bright blue eyes stared back at Anders as Thane Hidden-claw spoke. “We have several who could use your attention. We had an attempted raid a few days ago by other Lowlanders in lots of armor, they disabled our magic users somehow, but we were able to take them down. However, many were injured and wounds beyond our healers’ capabilities. Please see to them and we will see to your release later tomorrow.

 

  Not even a please? Anders thought ruefully, except he noticed the Thanes eyes widen. Shit, he must’ve said that out loud. Instead of striking him down where he stood, the Thane chuck started chuckling mirthfully. “Oh, this one has a tongue on him, Grenda is going to have a field day with you.”

 

With a wave of the hand, Anders realized he was being dismissed. It wasn’t the most ideal of situations, but he was safe, actually communicating with humans, and he got to be in his element, healing people without persecution. Grenda was waiting for him outside of the hut along with another Avvar, male it seemed by the exposed hard plains of the chest covered by the same thick mud. She nodded at Anders. “To the healers hut then. This is Ralf, he wanted to meet the one who disarmed him so easily.”

 

Ralf nodded and held out a hand. “Respect Lowlander, only one worthy of such would be able to get the best of me like that.”

 

Anders took it and the clasped forearms. His mind was reeling, Justice was almost laughing, in the past five minutes he had been called respected, useful, and had had his presence wanted. This was a strange and wonderful feeling. Ralf started asking him questions about the repulsion glyph he had put down, Anders had no problems explaining, that way the Avvar may be a bit more careful approaching a mage such as him next time.

 

The hut they approached was only slightly smaller then the Thanes. He ducked inside and took in stock of the situation around him. There were six Avvar laying in cots by a fire. He could see varying degrees of sword run throughs, limbs that would need to be amputated if not taken care of soon, and a serious burn traveling up the side of one woman’s body. With a deep breath, and a thought to Justice to help give him strength, Anders got down to it.

 

Since Ralf and Grenda had followed him in, he started giving them instructions on how to help. The held bandages and the patients still so he could run diagnostics and heal deeply from the inside out. Moans and screams sounded from the worst of them, their wounds having not been this significally touched in days. The burn victim was the hardest, her burns were suffered from head to toe. Anders hadn’t seen burn like this from a regular fight, she would not have made it another day without him.

 

All of sudden the strength left his body. Anders collapsed to the ground, Dog came sniffing at his nose and laid instantly on his feet to give him warmth. He felt a tug at his armpits and all of a sudden, the world had shifted as he was slung over broad shoulders. He felt and heard a deep voice talk. “Okay healer, you need sleep, we have a small hut prepared for you. Hopefully that animal won’t attack me before we get there.”

 

If he had any strength, Anders would’ve chuckled. Dog knew he was being helped, unless he was suddenly thrown down and a weapon pulled on him, she would follow dutifully without aggression. Dog was smart, possibly smarter then most humans. Hawke had known that in making sure she went with him.

 

A soft mattress met his back as Anders was set onto a wide cot. It felt so glorious compared to the hard ground covered barely by a threadbare bedroll that he was relaxed almost instantly.

 

_“This is not permanent my love. I will find you. I have a crystal in my pack. Head west towards the Anderfels and just keep going. I will head north and hunt for a while.” Fenris was holding a hand to Anders cheek as he hurriedly spoke, “It won’t be for long. I promise. I will be in your thoughts and heart, and I will find you.”_

_Tears were streaming down Anders face and a spiky fingertip reached up to gingerly brush one away. Anders wasn’t even expecting to be alive right now, but death would’ve been easier to willingly separating from the man he loved. He knew it had to be this way, for all their sakes, but it didn’t make it any easier. With a sorrowful moan, he bent forward and captured Fenris lips passionately, infusing all of his love and regret into that kiss. The elf responded in kind, gauntlets gripping Anders hair as their kiss became more heated then planned. With a significant pop, Fenris pulled back, looking straight into Anders eyes._

_“I love you, you infuriating, self-righteous, amazing man. I will contact you after a while and make my way to wherever you are. It won’t be long, I swear it.”_

 

Tears ran once again down Anders face. Although this was the most he had ever been wanted as a general person, he missed Fenris, he missed the elf's arms wrapped around his body at night, he missed the wandering hands instigating hours of passionate fun. He missed the gentle snoring in his ear. He even missed the heated arguments they’d still get into about the silliest things.

 

Dog seemed to feel his distress and fit her big body beside him on the cot, snuggling up tightly. It was warm comfort that helped slightly. Anders let go completely, sobbing into Dog’s fur. He needed this, he needed to just let it all out, to relax for the first time in two weeks. It was very freeing. Within a half and hour Anders was passed out and sleeping. Not caring what happened tomorrow.

 


	3. The Fruits of his Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking, exposition is fun right? Haha, it needs to be done. I really want these characters to come to life, and I really want to give Anders a chance to heal. Action will be coming here soon. Your kudos and comments have been so appreciated. Thank you so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get chapters out as soon as I can, I am currently in college (yay for being a returning adult!) and also am attempting to make an Alpaca Cullen Amigurumi crocheted doll. It is not easy ><.

A warm puff of air blowing on Anders face woke him up slowly. Tired eyes widening suddenly as memories of yesterday came rushing back, and realizing that the puff of air was horrible doggy breath from a giant Mabari sharing his cot.

 

“DOG, get off!”

 

The Mabari just licked Anders broadly across the face before hopping off. At this point Anders wasn’t sure what to do. Did he pack up and leave? Could he? Did he need to go speak to the Thane again? He obviously wanted to go about this in the least threatening to his life way possible. All of a sudden he lost all feeling everywhere. The room started swimming and he felt sick to his stomach. Dog started whining piteously and attempting to lick all over his face. Anders didn’t feel any of it, he rolled in on himself and fell off the cot. It was too much, everything was closing in on him. His chest hurt, his back was stiff; blood pounding in his ears.

 

_Anders_

 

Fenris voice was calling to him far off.

 

_Anders! Wake up._

 

Why was Fenris telling him to wake up? He wasn’t here.

 

ANDERS! ANDERS FROM ANDERFELS!

 

That wasn’t Fenris. Lithe arms wrapped around his midsection and lifted him back up to the bed. Anders still couldn’t speak, his tongue felt too large for his mouth, but his back started loosening up and he could swivel his head to see who was in the room with his. The eyes were familiar, the brown hair, the quirk of the lip, it all looked familiar.

 

“Anders, its Grenda, what’s wrong lowlander?” The female form in front of him asked.

 

Grenda, Grenda… that’s right, it was the Avvar who brought him to… the Avvar stronghold! Where he was right now! He was safe, at least safe for the time being. “Gr…En...Da?” Anders croaked out cautiously.

 

The lady just nodded solemnly, “Aye Anders, tis me. What is happening? What can I do?”

 

Anders just shook again and nodded towards the blanket, “Wrap that tight around me. I’ll be fine. A panic attack I think.”

 

Grenda looked confused, but did as he asked. With the fur wrapped tightly around his shoulders, she bent down and looked directly in his eyes. “Do you need a healer yourself, Lowlander Anders?”

 

He just shook his head again. Anders knew it would pass, it had been awhile since Justice had let him get this bad with these attacks. But, with everything happening all at once, it shouldn’t surprise him that his mind needed a moment to breath and catch up. He looked around slowly and noticed a few new things sitting haphazardly on the floor near the door. Grenda followed where he was looking and went over to pick the items up. She carefully set the items next to Anders and smiled.

 

“Your clothes aren’t adequate for living outside. I brought you some proper boots and a better cloak.” Grenda stated.

 

Eyes widened, and Anders shook his head vehemently, “No, no I can’t accept this. That’s way too much.”

 

The determination on Grenda’s face was almost scary. She just looked at him sharply and said, “No, you will accept these. It’s the least you can do. You returned my wife to me when I had accepted her as dead. The healers had told me when she came back that the fire would take her life and to get ready to send her soul to honor the Gods. You healed her and she’s walking around today. Words can not express how I feel, so take the best skin of my kills.”

 

This shook Anders. He had been thanked many times by those he had healed families. It never got easier nor changed how it made him feel to have someone so thankful for something that was so hated normally. This was what magic should be used for, this was how people should feel towards it, but fear always reigned supreme. Unwinding his hands where the clutched at his blanket, he grabbed her and stated, “Anytime hun. My magic is to heal. I will accept your gifts, but know that they are never necessary to help someone in pain.”

 

Grenda gave a small smile and went to pull him up, “Come Lowlander Anders, put on your boots and cloak and come join us around the fire. It is midday and a stew are ready to be shared.”

 

With a small whistle to Dog, Anders did as he was bade and stepped out of the hut. The sunlight was harsh and he had to raise his hood to keep from having a panic attack starting again. Everything was new and unknown, he didn’t know who to trust, he couldn’t count on a blade going into his back. How many people had acted as friends only to lead him into a trap. The shaking started again, but this time Grenda noticed and placed a light hand on his arm. “Come, you are safe here. It’s just Ralf, myself, and my wife Lyda.”

 

Another deep breath and he made his way with her, the hand on his arm a comforting presence as they walked forward. He could see Ralf and a brunette woman he recognized from the healers hut last night smiling and laughing around a small fire. Ralf bid him hello with a cocky grin as he sat down and slapped his back slightly, “Hail Lowlander Anders, thanks to you, I haven’t heard the end of how I got caught off-guard by a scared little lost pup.”

 

A remark like that would’ve been demeaning had it not been said with a grin and a bowl of stew being offered. Anders took the bowl gratefully and took a large bit before responding, “And here I thought Avvar were supposed to be the most adept hunters. I was apparently mistaken.”

 

A throaty laugh escaped Ralf and Anders had to lower his spoon quickly as a hand was brought to slap his back again.

 

“This one has a bite!” Ralf decreed, “I like him!”

 

Grenda flicked some broth at him and just laughed, “Of course you do, usually a hand is cuffing you on the head with a remark like that. Now eat your stew. The Gods don’t look well on waste of food.”

 

Ralf just stuck his tongue out at her and went back to shoving food in his face. Anders noticed both Ralf and Grenda were lacking the warpaint they had on yesterday. They looked so… normal and non-threatening without it. Ralf was still shirtless, but that seemed to be a norm here when Anders looked around.

 

Their third companion had been silent up until this point. Anders gave her a small smile and she gave one back. With a look down at the ground and then back up she said lightly, “I am Lyda. I live because of you. You are a gift from the Gods when we needed one most. My life is in your debt and you may do with it as you’d like.”

 

Anders slipped a few pieces of meat to Dog who yipped happily and shook her tiny tail while Grenda reached to pet him. He shook his head slightly and smiled again. “Lyda, your life is yours. Make Grenda happy, you owe me nothing. I would do it again in a heartbeat if it was necessary.” Anders got serious all of a sudden, “You’re up faster then I thought. How are you feeling? Soreness, fatigue, scarring, anything?”

 

Lyda shook her head. “Nothing Healer, I do not know what you did, but I feel as though nothing happened. If I see those bucket heads again, they shall feel my wrath. We will not be caught off-guard as before. Our Augurs lives will not be lost in vain.”

 

The smile was wiped quickly from Anders face. Bucket heads? Couldn’t be… Maybe he wasn’t as safe here as I thought. “How many mages did you lose in the attack?”

 

“Five” Ralf spat out, “Almost all of those we have in out hold. Their loss is felt all over, we only hope the Gods see fit to see us through this.”

 

Five. The fuckers struck again. When will mages stop being persecuted for just being themselves? When can mages just walk outside without having to worry about being killed or dragged off somewhere. Anders struggled to keep Justice down, now was not the time to reveal that particular quirk of his. Let’s not ruin what comfort was being had because he had a tagalong.

 

“You are quiet Lowlander.” Ralf pointed out.

 

With a sigh, Anders spoke, “I know what attacked you. They are called Templars to us. Their sole purpose is to hunt down mages such as I and corral them into prison like buildings to be watched over, or to kill us if we resist. They have abilities to negate the use of magic, and that’s why you were caught unawares. I can teach you how to fight against it. It is no doubt that you will find more amongst your woods for a long time now.” He realized he just dedicated himself to staying a bit longer, but he wasn’t afraid. If the Avvar would have him, he’d stay for a bit. They were nice people so far. “That is if your Thane decides my being here is acceptable.”

Grenda laughed slightly, “I doubt he will object, what you did for us last night could only be a gift, and he would be silly to reject that.”

Again, Anders was called a gift. It was making him lightheaded and a little teary eyed again. He wasn’t used to the compliments. Yes, Fenris was free with his loving words now, but they weren’t the same. Hawke always let him know they wouldn’t be were there were without him, but Anders knew that Hawke felt like they were like brothers. Other then that, the people of Darktown were the only ones to ever express gratitude for his healing magic. Give them a few days and I’m sure they’d get tired of him just like everyone else.

Drinking the last bit of his broth out of his bowl, Anders smiled softly, shoving all those negative thoughts aside and said, “Well, what can I do around here to help?”


	4. Delightful News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Good news is on Anders horizon, nothing besides a cat could make his day any better.

Somewhere along the line this has become Anders home. The Thane hadn’t said anything, the villagers eyed him only slightly for his way of dress besides Grendas gifts, but it seems his way of healing had fully integrated himself before he himself could. Almost two weeks later while Anders was healing a hunters' sprained ankle, he felt a strange vibration in his pocket. It made the back of his neck tingle and he could for the life of him think what it was. The magic in his hands fizzled and the hunter clasped him in a thankful hug. Cautiously Anders reached into his pocket and found the sending crystal, vibrating...... someone was trying to contact him! Fenris!

 

Activating the magic, he couldn’t help himself, shouting gleefully, “Hello!!”

 

“Amatus, I miss you as well, but you don’t need to shout my ear off.” Anders heard the growly voice from the other side.

 

Nothing could stop Anders from collapsing to the floor in relief and joy. Thoughts and words escaped him as he gripped the device hard. All of his feelings came rushing all at once and tears escaped his eyes as he sobbed. “Oh Fenris. Oh, my love. I miss you. I miss you voice. I miss your prickliness. I even miss your growling at mages. Just want you here me. Please come to me.”

 

There was a pause. “I’m assuming you’re ok and safe then?” The disembodied voice responded.

 

“Yes, yes.... so safe. So, taken care of. Finally belong.” Full sentences escaped him. “Finally needed and wanted. I never understood this feeling. Missing my other half though, my broody, angry, surprisingly cuddly, other half. Please come back to me.”

 

There was another pause. For a split-second Anders was afraid. Afraid once again of rejection. Fenris has moved on. Fenris was with Hawke. Fenris was injured! But, ultimately...

 

“Where are you. I’ll come to you.”

 

With a cry of relief, fresh waves of tears cascaded down Anders face. It took him a few seconds to compose himself again. His love was coming back. “I am about one and half weeks west of Kirkwall, just south of Nevarra in the mountains. Don’t worry, I’m hidden and protected from those looking. I’m living amongst the Avvar clan here. They’ll help me scout for you when you enter the woods.”

 

“The Avvar? You’re among a bunch of barbarians? How are you alive? Are you ok? Are you captive. Who’s damnare* heart do I have to rip out?”

 

Anders should’ve expected that amount of alarm, but had reached such complacency that it didn’t even come to mind. The sense of protectiveness washed over and curled around him in a subtle warmth. He was loved.

“Don’t worry love. I am fine, wanted even. My healing powers are considered a blessed gift from the Gods in a time of need. A warrior of your caliber and the lover of a powerful mage would be welcome here”

 

“Ok. I’m on my way. I’m on the outskirts of Tevinter, I don’t know where Hawke is yet, but will attempt to contact him as well. I’ll be there in a few weeks’ time. And when in there... Anders.” Fenris voice went an octave loser and Anders gulped. “You’ll be bent over the nearest surface when we are alone.”

 

Anders heart thudded in his chest, hands shaking with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to have his broody elf in his arms again. He couldn’t wait for the others to meet his other half. Grenda pestered him constantly for details and Ralf kept propositioning Anders, not believing him truly taken.

 

“I cannot wait my love. Travel swiftly and safely” Anders grinned into the stone.

 

“I will Amatus. I love you. I will see you soon. Only death will keep my away.” The gravelly voice responded. The crystal stopped vibrating and Anders knew communication was down for the time being.

 

It was too much. Anders knee he was still in the middle of the healers’ hut and there were a few herbalists around trying to portend as though they weren’t listening, but the rush of emotions and relief washed over him and he just curled up in on himself. Justice wouldn’t normally let these types of emotions arise so easily, but ever since the explosion he’d been silent except for when Ander’s needed his strength for healing. It was though Justice had realized how much of Vengeance he was and was attempting to make up for those lives he had taken, but helping heal others. It was, at times, disconcerting for Anders as they had been intertwined for six years, but the mind silence was quite pronounced now. He was having troubles keeping his own emotions in check now, just as he had before the two had joined.

Maybe he needed a cat again.

That made Ander’s chuckle to himself as a warm hand came down on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Grenda once again coming to his rescue. This woman was a saint. A smart alec, sarcastic, scary ass saint. For some reason she had taken it upon herself to make protecting him her duty. Apparently Augurs, or mages, were sacred to the Avvar, and not only was he one, but he was a healer, one of the more coveted aspects. Grenda considered it a great honor to make sure that Anders was looked after.

Anders smiled softly up at her and waved her off. He may have been crying, but it was a needed cleanse. His love was finally coming to him. They’d be safe amongst the Avvar. But then a thought hit him, would Fenris be content here with him? He was an elf of action. He didn’t like staying in one place for so long without having slavers to hunt. Anders supposed there were hills and caves around, Fenris could always hunt around here. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad for Fenders here, maybe he wouldn’t get bored.

Another squeeze was felt at his shoulder, Anders face must’ve slipped while he was thinking. The self-doubt had gotten better since his arrival with this clan, but it was still there and still threatened to take over at times. Grenda smiled down to him and he unfurled and stood up.

“Guess what!” He exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of moods, “Yes, lowlander Anders?”

“You get to me my Broody Death Elf!” Anders grinned widely.

Grenda couldn’t help her guffaw, “Broody. Death. Elf. Do you need protecting? Is someone threatening to come hunt you?”

With a chuckle, thinking about years ago when Anders and Fenris had first met, he replied, “No, not so much anymore. He is my lover. We’ve been apart since you found me. I miss him, and he’s finally coming back.”

“What does he look like? I can tell our Sky Guardians to keep a look out for him.” Grenda offered.

More laughter burst out of Anders at having to describe Fenris. He did so and watched as her eyes grew more and more wide. Grenda nodded solemnly, “It will be done.”

That made Anders cock his head, “You don’t want to know more about what I told you?”

She shook her head gently, “It is not mine to be known unless Lowlander Fenris wishes it. He knows what he will be walking into?”

A nod from Anders, and then he added as an afterthought, “Just make sure to make your presence known. He does not do well with surprises and ambushes.” And Anders really didn’t want his welcome worn out once Fenris took a heart or two out an Avvar chest.

A small smile graced Grenda’s face, “Ralf will not be happy. He thought he had a chance.”

“If he had met me 6 years ago, he probably would’ve” Anders smiled at that thought, but no, his elf will be coming, his sexy, tattooed, strong, caring elf. He couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnare = Damn in Latin.
> 
> I am in no way fluent and Google was my friend, so it may not even be phrased right haha.


End file.
